


Tattoos | Steve x Bucky

by Smitherin7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bucky Barnes is a tattoo artist, Bucky Barnes was born during modern times, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky calls Steve "Stevie" even though they just met, Bucky lost his arm in a car crash, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam works with Bucky, bucky is normal, why? because I fucking said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: It started off as a means to win a bet.Then Steve met that super attractive tattoo artist.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky so :3

“I’m Steve.”

“Bucky.” The two men shook hands from over the counter. Steve was caught off guard briefly when instead of warm flesh, he felt cold metal. Bucky recoiled back in embarrassment.

“Sorry...”

“No, that was rude of me... I’ve just never met anyone with a metal arm, it’s very cool.” And now Steve was the one embarrassed. It was mainly his wording that he hated. Nonetheless, Bucky seemed to be more relaxed again.

“So you said that you have some designs for tattoos you want?” Bucky looked down at the papers that were folded up in Steve’s hand, he watched as his thumb flicked at the edges of the pages.

“Uh- yea, here.” He tossed them onto the counter and moved his hands to his jacket pockets. Bucky’s eyes scanned over the drawings, noting the militain theme of them.

“These are really good... I don’t think I’m skilled enough to do these.” He was only half-serious about his skill level. Steve chuckled lightly at the compliment, it wasn’t an uncommon one but it still made him slightly giddy.

“Are you able to do one today? I’ve kinda got to have one by tomorrow...” God now he was worried he sounded pushy.

“I don’t have anyone booked in for today. Did you lose a bet or somethin’?” It was something stupid kids came in for a fair amount of the time, losing a bet to friends and getting ink permanently etched across their skin. Kind of an extreme bet wager, in Bucky’s opinion.

“Kind of? My friend bet me that I was too much of a coward to get one. When I win, he has to wear something I picked out for him for a week.” Steve realized it sounded like he didn’t want to actually go through with this, “Plus I’ve always wanted a tattoo. I’m not getting one because of a bet, I mean I am but... Damn it.”

Bucky didn’t bother to repress his laughter, seeing this tall, muscular guy stumbling over his words was honestly quite cute. 

“So which of these do you want today, Stevie?” He put the paper flat on the counter and gestured for him to pick one. Almost immediately, Steve put his finger down on one. The Captain America shield with 1942 curved under it in script.

“I want this one on my right arm.” Steve held his right bicep with his hand as an indicator. Bucky nodded and immediately started to copy the design onto a separate page.

“Do you want it coloured? It’ll take an extra hour or two if you want it coloured.”

Now, Steve wasn’t initially planning on getting his tattoo coloured, he wanted to get this over with so he could go shove it in Tony’s smug ass face; however, now he wanted to keep talking to the cute guy who was gonna be tattooing him.

“Coloured. I’ll just charge it to my friend’s account, he said he’d pay for it if I got one.” Another laugh escaped Bucky and it sounded like the most wonderful thing Steve ever listened to.

“I wish my friends offered to pay for my tattoos.” He grabbed a paper with the design on it in some type of purple ink and moved from the back of the counter.

“Follow me.”

\--

“I noticed that your drawings had a lot of military based stuff, you in the army?” It had been about half an hour since they’d started and had just been chatting about whatever came to mind.

“I used to be, a long time ago.”

“Can’t have been that long ago, you’re only like... twenty-something, right?” Bucky had never been great at guessing ages but he felt confident with this one.

“Actually, I’m almost a hundred.” He smiled at how ridiculous that must have sounded, Bucky clearly didn’t know he was Captain America and he didn’t mind that. He wasn’t an Avenger right now to him, he was just a guy who was getting a tattoo on a bet.

“Very funny.” 

“It’s true. I was just frozen for about sixty-five of those years.”

‘Wait wasn’t-- Ohhh... Holy shit.’ Bucky kept his attention on what he was doing, trying not to freak out. He didn’t want to scare Steve off by treating him like a prize to be put on a shelf. 

“I was gonna say that seems ridiculous but I guess that’s what happened to Captain America.” 

Steve smiled again, looking at Bucky. He did know, or at least he had just figured it out.

“Do I get to ask you a question now?” They locked eyes as Bucky went to put more ink onto the needle, his eyes were blue like his suit. He laughed lightly at the question.

“Go ahead, Stevie.”

“What’s with the metal hand?” Bucky looked down at his own limb, cold and metallic.

“Lost my arm in a car crash, it was-” He sucked in a breath, “Very intense. My car was hit by a semi-truck with a drunk driver. The bones in my arm were shattered, muscles torn.”

“Please tell me the driver was arrested.” Steve could find him if he wasn’t, he had enough connections to ensure that driver would pay if they hadn’t already.

“Yea, he got a three-month sentence last year.”

“That’s it?” He didn’t mean to sound upset but he slipped up. Bucky shrugged and continued with the lining of the shield.

“It’s whatever, I’m just happy that my right arm is still fully intact.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's lost the bet and Steve thinks its a great opportunity to go talk to Bucky.

“That looks great, Steve!” Natasha admired the tattoo out of it’s wrap, still surrounded by the burning red of his skin. Tony slumped down on a couch with his arms crossed. 

“What are you gonna make Tony wear?” Rhodey’s enthusiasm was unphased by Tony’s glaring at him. Steve smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes when he saw Clint holding the bag with his outfit, smiling back.

Clint tossed the bag over to Tony, with one look inside his face had turned tomato red.

“What the fuck is this shit, Steve?!” He yelled, pulling it from the bag. A maid’s dress, with the typical apron, lace headband and stockings. The others fell into a fit of laughter as Tony’s frustration and embarrassment grew.

“Please, I’ll wear literally anything else.” Tony pleaded, burying his face into a small pillow. 

“You should’ve made the bet a little bit harder, Stark.” Steve shot back, “Go on, get dressed. Vision, can you set a timer for a week once he comes out?”

“Of course.” They watched as Tony grabbed the costume in a huff, storming off to the bathroom while muttering curses. 

\--

Steve ran down the street towards the tattoo parlor he had gone to the day before, praying that Bucky would be there. He wanted to show him what he had picked out before it got onto the internet.

He walked in and noticed immediately that Bucky wasn’t at the counter, instead there was another man.

“Is Bucky here?” He walked up to the counter hopefully.

“Yea he’s just--” The man cut himself off when he turned and saw Steve Rogers. “Holy shit...” Steve smiled as he gestured in his direction, like he didn’t know if he was really there.

“He’s just uh... Bucky, you’ve got a visitor...” 

“What’s your name, stranger?” Steve leaned against the counter more, letting his arms rest against it.

“Sam.” Sam put his hand out for them to shake which Steve happily accepted. His eyes lit up when he saw Bucky walk through a doorway. 

“Stevie, what are you doing here?” His smile dropped quickly, “Oh God is something wrong with the tattoo?” Without hesitation, he grabbed Steve’s arm and examined the image on it carefully.

“Nonono, I just wanted to show you something.” Bucky sighed in relief, still clutching to the supersoldier’s arm. Steve’s face reddened when the contact wasn’t lost but he didn’t mind it.

“Check this out.” He angled his phone screen so Bucky could look at it in all the photo’s glory. Bucky doubled over, laughing.

“You put Tony Stark--” He inhaled sharply and started laughing again, “I-In a maid outfit?” At this point, Sam had circled the counter in hopes of seeing what the fuck his friend was on about.

“Oh my God...” After a few minutes of the two of them laughing and Steve standing there, gladly listening, they had managed to compose themselves.

“I would’ve sent it to you but uh... I don’t have your number.” Steve held his phone out towards Bucky with his cheeks flushed. Bucky looked up at him and smirked, taking the phone and quickly putting in his number.

“Thanks, now I don’t have to run over here every time I want to talk to you.” 

“Do you want to book another tattoo while you’re here?” Bucky walked around to the back of the counter and leaned his back against the wall.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm hoping to make them longer as the story progresses.


End file.
